


Look! It's Mr. Snowflake

by Mayarrismail_97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayarrismail_97/pseuds/Mayarrismail_97
Summary: Clint saw the last person, he expected to see.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Loki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Look! It's Mr. Snowflake

After the snap , half of the population disappeared. 

Chaos was everywhere, people were fighting each other for the smallest things, sometimes they steal from markets and malls. 

Riots, murder and war were happening in the whole nine realms. 

Lots of buildings were destroyed.The resources were limited. Crime rate raised in the two months that followed the snap. 

The golden rule became survival is for the strongest. 

............

"Daddy , i don't want to eat breakfast. "The dark-haired little girl pouted at her father. 

"No beakfas! " her three years brother said in a high pitched voice. Nathienal was putting his chubby hand on Clint's face when he tried to feed him

"Lila, sweetheart you know that you must eat. "Clint sighed at his children. 

"But i want mommy. " his four year old girl said, her little face fell when she mentioned her mom. 

Clint's heart ached when she said that. He still remember that day when his wife and his older son turned into ashes. They were having a picnic in the field. His three children where playing soccer while his wife was preparing for the food and suddenly he turns to his wife, but she's gone and the same thing happened to Cooper. Clint broke into a panicked run to the place where his wife was standing but she is gone. Lila and Nathienal were still standing in the same place staring at the empty space of their brother. He has gathered the ashes of his wife and son , they were in two jars settling on the table. 

"Mommy and Cooper are somewhere better. " he said , pulling his two children in a hug. 

"Now let's continue eating. " he said after breaking from the hug.

There was still the problem of food. People nowdays are like beasts , someone might kill another one to get something. Clint was constantly patrolling, adjusting security measures, gathering supplies, and anything else that assisted in the safety and health of his children.

Clint was lost in his thoughts that he just heard his daughter saying. "...... an angel! "

He looked from the window that she was looking from and saw a flash of light. 

Oh shit! Was Clint's thought. 

"Lila , take your brother and hide in your room. " he ordered his daughter who was waiting for him eagerly at the door. 

He went for his bow and scowled , it could be nothing , he prayed that it was nothing. He was just tired from these fucking things that fell down from the sky. 

Clint headed out the front door , closing the door behind him. He walked cautiously to where he had seen the light, whatever came with the light, he hoped that it is nothing dangerous but who is the fuck is he kidding! 

He hoped that his children won't lose their father. 

"Hey! " he yelled but no one answered. "Show yourself. "

He really hate aliens. 

He inched closer to the place of the light. And stopped dead. 

There was a body lying on the ground. A man who seemed to be injured. 

"Hey man , are you alive? " he said when he approached the body but when he got closer , his blood run cold. 

Because it wasn't just a body, it was Loki's

..................... 

"You bastard! " Clint shouted and raised his weapon at Loki but he didn't even twitch. 

Every cell in his body was screaming at him to go back to his home , take his children and run away. 

He needed to be somewhere elese but he was rooted in his place like a fucking tree! 

"My brother has committed many crimes many crimes on three realms and i thought that he can't be redeemed. But he gave up his life to save Jane's and i thought that i-i've lost him. " Thor's voice has cracked at the last sentence. "But he came back and fought by my side to end Hela and then he gave up his life to save mine and i couldn't do anything to save him. Behind all of this , my brother is a good man. He died as a hero and will be remembered as one. May his soul rest in Valhalla. " Thor had said that when he returned to earth and he was sure that Loki has died. 

Loki wasn't moving , facedown on the ground. Maybe he is dead like what Thor had said or he is tricking Clint. 

"Fuck." Clint said aloud. He inched carefully to Loki's body. "Hey, bastard , if you're faking it... "

But there was no response. 

He prodded Loki's leg with his leg but still, he got no respond. 

Clint swallowed and crouched down. "Loki. " but still nothing. 

He flipped Loki's body over,  
His body moved limply and Clint sucked in a breath. 

His face has a light blue colour , his neck was bruised and swollen, huge marks of hands can be seen on his neck . Dried blood on his face . His eyes were closed, Clint doesn't know if he is alive or not. 

Thor has said that Thanos has attacked their ships . The bastard had strangled him , Clint was watching him with horror in his eyes. 

Clint doesn't know what to do, leave the body or not? What if he is alive! Thor is going to kill me if he knows that he left his brother to die. 

Clint groaned and reached out with a shaking hand to put his fingers against the cold skin under his jaw.

He didn't feel anything at first but then he felt it , a little motion against his fingers. 

So the bastard is still alive. Clint thought. 

He looked down at Loki and thought if it's the right thing to bring him inside. " I'm doing all of this because of Thor." he muttered.

...................... 

It was very awkward bringing Loki back into his house , he doesn't know how he did it. He was holding Loki or half dragged him and then he eased him on the floor of the living room , trying not to damage his neck more.

He hold his hand to Loki's lips to feel any air, Loki is still alive! God , his neck seemed to be crushed.

Okay , you got this. Everything is going to be alright , well not alright all of us are fucked up , Thanos had won.

He sprinted to another room and brought a towel and a rope with him , well he can't deal with broken neck !

"Daddy , who did this to angel?" Clint panicked when he found his children sitting on the floor beside Loki , who was still not moving, Lila asked him the question while looking at Loki sadly while running her hand through his hair.

"Amma....." A strange sound cut Loki's word and his eyes opened wide , Clint suspected that Loki will have a panic attack.

"Daddy!" Lila's voice snapped him from his thoughts.

" Get away from him!" he shouted and dropped to the floor , standing in front of his children to not see what's happening and protect them , what if Loki was faking all of that?

He grabbed his arm and Loki flinched but Clint held it tightly. "Don't , you're hurting yourself." he said but Loki seemed to not hearing him.

"Calm down , Loki." he tried to assure him. " Follow my voice , i'm Clint Barton, well not your favorite person but............" and Clint kept on rambling until Loki fell into unconscious again.

"Fuck." Clint sighed in relief.

"Daddy?" oh, he totally forgot his children's presence.

"Don't say the word that i said ,sweetheart." 

"Do you want me to bring the bad medicine that mummy used to give it to me when i get sick?"

"Okay and take your brother with you." Clint said to make his children go to somewhere else away from loki while he folded the towel he brought into a narrow roll and put it behind Loki's neck and the rope to keep it into place. He doesn't know if this consider as a neck brace or not.

After more grunting and cursing Loki's weight when he put Loki on the coach , Clint left the room and returned with a bowl of warm water and a washcloth and other medical equipments , Loki was filthy and his armor was caked over with dried blood and dirt, he began to cut and tear Loki's armor. 

There were many cuts , bruises and burns littered all over his body. 

While Clint was cleaning, bandaging and working , Loki's cuts were healing by a glowing green light. 

A weird voice came out of Loki's throat , it alerted Clint that Loki might be awake but he found Loki's face scrunched in pain until the green light stopped glowing. 

He was now sleeping , looking innocent and younger not like the same insane person who lead an invasion. 

While he was working on Loki's body, Lila and Nathienal returned with the medicine and Lila's stuffed.

"Daddy! Give him the medicine and he will get better. " Lila said with a serious look on her face. 

His daughter went to stand beside Loki's face, her hand came to rest on Loki's head and she started running her fingers. 

While he was working on Loki , Clint was thinking how is he the same mad conquer of Earth ? Should he call someone and tell them about Loki? How should he contact Thor ? He doesn't even know that his brother is alive. 

"......... Mr.Snowflake is going to keep you safe and i will help daddy to take care of you Mr.... " Clint was cut from his thoughts by his daughter talking to Loki. "What's his name daddy? "

Clint sighed, his daughter won't leave Loki. It's really a bad idea , keeping him here. He is dangerous to the three of them. "Loki. " he answered her question. 

"Me , Nathaniel will help you to take care of Mr. Loki. " she said confidently. 

Clint pulled at his hair in frustration, Loki is dangerous to the kids! " you can't stay with him , Lila. "

"But i want to help daddy. I always help mommy , so i want to help you." Tears ran down her face at the mention of her mum.

Clint heart broke at that and he hugged her. "I'm sorry sweetheart . you can help me but be careful and don't stay alone with him without me. " 

"Okay daddy and when Mr. Loki wake up, we can be friends. Like you and him. " Clint madea face at the word friend. 

Friends with Loki! 

This is a very bad idea. 

....................... 

Two days has passed without Loki waking up and nobody got attacked. His wounds are healing rapidly and the bruising on his neck are fading and his breathinghas returned back to normal. It was disturbing to hear the bones breaking and healing.

Lila stayed beside Loki the whole time, she even fell asleep many times beside him. 

She is always asking how is Mr. Loki. "He is getting better. " Clint always answet her that. 

Right now she is sitting on a chair beside loki and telling him a story. "Finally, when Cinderella tried the slipper, her foot fit perfectly into the glass slipper. The prince recognized her from the ball night. He married Cinderella and they lived happily ever after."

Ha! Loki is listening to Cinderella's story. Clint mused. 

"C'mon sweetheart , let's make lunch. "He smiled at his daughter when she tucked Mr. Snowflake under Loki's arm and went after him to prepare the food with him carrying Nathaniel. 

..................... 

He couldn't feel his body but he can feel fingers running through his hair, it brought him warmth , he has carved for so long. 

Maybe he is with Amma and she is getting him to sleep like she used to do when he is hurt or scared. 

" Amma , i can't sleep. Everything hurts. "

"My baby , you're safe. I will try to take away the pain but you need to sleep. " 

"On yonder mountain-side a vine  
Clings at the foot of a mother pine;  
The tree bends over the trembling thing,  
And only the vine can hear her sing:  
"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;  
What shall you fear when I am here?  
Sleep, little one, sleep." Amma would sing this lullaby to him and he used to drift off to sleep with her voice. 

But everything was dark , the void was swallowing him. 

Jotunn. 

Monster. 

Failure. 

"Amma. " he tried to call for his mother but she didn't respond. 

Amma was killed by the kursed. 

She is gone, father is gone. 

Thor. 

No. 

Thanos attacked and killed Thor. 

No! Thor can't be dead. 

"You really are the worst brother. "

"I'm sorry , Thor. " a little voice said in his mind. 

"I assure you , brother , the sun will shine on us again. "

But Thanos destroyed them. 

"Mr.Snowflake is here for you, Mr. Loki."

"Daddy, Mr. Loki is having a nightmare. " the voice seems to belong to a young girl. 

"I can sing for you mr. Loki , don't be afraid. " 

Loki tried to reach for the girl but he couldn't and unconsciousness calimed him. 

.................... 

The second time , Loki woke up , he took in his surroundings and found himself in a place , he didn't see before. How can he be alive? He was sure that Thanos has end his life this time. He was waiting to go to Valhalla , so he can be reunited with his mother. After everything that he has done , sacrificing himself but he wasn't destined to Valhalla. 

"Oh. Mr. Loki! You're awake. " the voice again said and Loki looked at the little girl , who was standing next to him , he didn't even notice that she came , a young boy was with her and she was holding his hand. 

The sight reminds him of him and his brother. A tear slipped from his eye , followed by another tears. 

The girl and the boy came nearer him and she held his hand. " Don't be sad, Mr. Loki. We're here for you and you can have Mr. Snowflake to help you. "She said and gave him a white teddy bear. 

Before he can say anything after he snap out from his shock, he heard a voice calling the girl , who apparently her name is Lila, and a pair of footsteps. 

And suddenly , he saw Clint Barton coming into the living room. 

"Lila, i told you not to throw your...... " he didn't even finish his sentence when he realized that Loki is awake. 

"Mr. Loki is awake. " his daughter said happily. 

Clint was looking at Loki cautiously . "Lila , take Nathaniel and go to your room. "

"But daddy, i don't.... " she was about to continue but Clint snapped at her. "Now! "

But at the look on Lila's face , his face softened. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. But go to your room. " he said quietly and tried to smile at her. 

......................

Clint kept staring at Loki after his children went to their room , green eyes were watching him , tired and wary but he didn't say anything. 

Clint sighed and asked. "How did you get here , Loki? " Loki didn't answer him. 

Loki looked at the direction where his children disapper and he didn't answer Clint. 

"I won't repeat my question. How did you get here? "

Clint felt so brave for being able to stand in front of Loki , despite Loki is one of his nightmares. 

"I don't know. " came a small voice from Loki who was looking at his lap. But then he looked at Clint. "I was supposed to die and go to Valhalla. He attacked our ship and......... " Loki took a deep breath and he seemed to hold back his tears that were threating to fall "and Thor, Thor , he is dead. " Loki continued looking down again at his lap . 

"Well consider that you wanted him dead the whole time, you seem devastated. " Clint said sarcastically but Loki glared at him. 

"Wrong thing to say. " Clint said , trying not to be affected by Loki's glare. " but believe me Thor is not dead , he came back to earth and told us that you were dead. " Loki flinched at the last word and put his hand on his neck. 

"You mean Thor is alive? " Loki asked hopefully. 

"Yup. "

"Where is he? Is he here? Take me to him! " Loki demanded. 

"I don't know how to contact with Thor. He said something about new Asgard. " Clint shrugged. 

"New Asgard? "Loki said and thought what is that supposed to mean. 

This is home. I'm sorry my sons

Norway. 

"I know how to reach Thor. But did he won against Thanos? " Loki cringed at the name of the mad titan. 

"Won? " Clint laughed bitterly. "There was a battle and then suddenly people started to turn into ashes. " he continued, looking at the jars of his wife and son. 

"He collected the infinity stones. " Loki's face paled. 

"What stones? " Clint asked , confused. No one told him about fucking stones. 

"One of them was the Tessaract, the space stone. " 

Clint frowned at Loki. And then. 

"Little Godling, you will long for something sweet as pain. " Clint remembered someone whispering this when Loki was controlling him. 

Loki was pale and sweaty ,dark circles under his eyes , he looked like on verge of dying. 

"Boss , you need to eat and rest. " he was worried about his boss health and how they will succeed to obtain the Tessaract. 

Everything has clicked into place and he stared at Loki with his mouth hanging open. 

"You were under that sceptre's control. " He was a thrall like Clint for the bastard. 

"I wasn't controlled like you, he manipulated my emotions and my memories, i didn't know what happened and what didn't happen. "

"Fuck. " Clint cursed. 

"I need to go to Thor and the avengers you have to call them, they are still here right? " Loki said. 

"Yeah but why ? " 

"I think i have a plan to return everyone back. "

Clint was about to say something but he was interrupted by his daughter and his son. 

"Daddy , i'm hungry. " Lila said. 

"Pizaaa! " Nathaniel said in his high pitched voice. 

"Hey, Mr. Loki. " Lila said , standing next to Loki. "Daddy said that we can be friends. " she said happily , Clint wanted to say that he didn't say anything about being friends but the smile that Loki gave her seemed genuine amd she was waiting eagerly besides Thor said Loki has helped him and now knowing that Loki was controlled, maybe he can trust him. 

"It will be my pleasure, lady Lila. " Loki smiled and Lila giggled at that.  
............................. 

"Let me get this straight, you know where new Asgard is and you teleport us to it? " 

Loki nodded at him. 

"And i need to call the avengers? " 

Loki huffed and nodded impatiently. 

"And you have a way to restore the other? " 

"Will you cease these questions! We will teleport now. "

"The children will be okay with your teleportation? " Clint didn't know where that full trust came. 

"I won't harm them , Barton. "

"Clint. " Clint corrected , he kinda got used to Loki , it has been a week since Loki woke up and the children were always with him, Lila was painting his nails for God sake! 

.........................

Teleportation was weird , everything was weird with magic, Clint really hated magic. 

He was carrying Nathaniel and Loki was carrying Lila annd suddenly they were standing in a beautiful place full of grass and the sound of the ocean near them. 

"Prince Loki!" A voice belonged to woman said , and she was staring at Loki with wide eyes. "We thought you were dead. "

"Lady Asta. " Loki knows her , she used to take lessons with him and they were friends. 

She surprised him by hugging him and when she realized what she had done ,she apologized. "Forgive me , prince Loki. " she said , blushing. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, lady Asta. " Loki bowed to her. 

"You're a prince! " Lila said excidetly. "Daddy , can i be a princess? " she said , gaining Clint's attention. 

He crouched to her level. "You will always be a princess, sweetheart. " he said , ruffling her hair while Loki was smiling at the interaction between them. 

"Lady Asta , take the guests and i shall surprise my brother. " Loki said with a mischievous smile on his face. 

.................. 

Thor was in his room , trying to get some sleep after long days from hard working and signning treaties and making diplomatic relations, he really hated these works, Loki was supposed to do these works. 

But Loki wasn't here, he has failed to protect his brother again and the last words he said to him 'you really are the worst brother. '

He lost his mother , then father , his friends , Asgard , his brother and now half of the surviving Asgardians. He didn't feel satisfaction when he killed Thanos , it didn't fill the empty hole in his heart. 

He was about to walk out of his room when he heard a voice. "You don't look so well, brother. " 

Maybe he is hallucinating , it cannot be real , he would be a fool to believe that his brother is here. 

But he spun to look at the place where he heard the voice , a foolish part in himself told him to look back. 

Loki was standing in front of him , looking alive with some bruises on his face and neck but he was alive. 

Maybe he is imagining, why are the norns so hard on him. Why giving him hope to be snatched away from him. 

"I'm here , Thor. I've survived. "

"But.. But i watch you die and i have mourned you. "

"Valhalla doesn't want me now, brother. " Loki shrugged, as if it was normal for someone to return back from death , maybe it's a Loki thing. 

Thor was now standing in front of his brother, reaches his hand to touch his face , maybe it's illusion but his hand didn't pass through Loki's face. 

"You're here. " Thor said , tears pooling in his eyes. 

Before Loki responds , he was pulled in a bone crushing hug and then Thor kissed him on the forehead. 

His brother is here.  
............................ 

"So , explain this to me again, we are going to go back in time to bring the stones back and i'm supposed to make a gauntlet? " Tony said , while he was standing in a circle with the avengers, his best friend, the raccoon and nebula and surrounding them twelve wizards , (no, Loki said mages) holding hands and Loki standing with the mages and giving instructions to the them to do the spell of returning back in time. 

Well, Reindeer games, that's interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read stories about Clint finds Loki , so, i decided to write one. I hope that you've enjoyed it.


End file.
